Dance of The Lonesome Lovers
by xxxBUTxIxLOVExUxxx
Summary: A story from The Two Towers in which Legolas has found love... Her name is Athena... Eomer has fallen in love with her recently dead sisterread soon to be posted Fellowship story... Basically same plot as movie Please R&R! Rated for later Chapers...


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of it's characters... i do own Athena, Silver Arrow, and Angel...

* * *

Atop one of the many cliffs that surrounded her companions, sat Athena. She sat upon Silver Arrow, her large swift stallion brother of Shadowfax. Her companions knew not she was there. She looked out on the horizon as if she had heard something. But in the vast land it was not possible except for those of Elvin heritage with keen eyes and superb ears. She saw a large group of mounted soldiers.

'The riders of Rohan!' Athena thought directing Silver Arrow down from her perch. Athena moved the sleek stallion into a faster pace until she was past the riders. She swung Silver Arrow around in an arc and pushed him faster. Éomer, third marshal of the Riddermark, heard a rumbling and turned to see if they were pursued by Orcs. Éomer called for the Riders to stop when he saw the streaking mane of silver fire and recognized it as Silver Arrow, a horse he knew fairly well. The riders were told to part and form two lines parallel to each other. They wasted no time in performing what Éomer asked but couldn't help but wonder why he was commanding them this for a lone rider. Silver Arrow thundered past the riders and circled Éomer.

"Éomer, My friend, how is life treating you?" Athena said once she stopped. Éomer dismounted and bowed to Athena.

"Fairly well, Princess, that's to say if 'Fairly well' means your uncle has been turned against you by a crooked worm. Why are you calling upon my services at this time?" Éomer asked standing and placing a hand to Silver Arrow's muzzle. Silver Arrow whinnied his greeting and snuffed at Éomer's armor. Éomer laughed and moved beside Athena.

"I merely wish to ride with you for a ways." Athena said smiling at Éomer. A slight breeze picked up her long dark hair and waved it. The sun lit her light blue eyes making Éomer's heart melt. He placed a hand on her leg and smiled back at her.

"Of course Princess, Ride with us as long as you wish." Éomer said softly.

"Thank you Éomer, please how many times must I ask this of you? Please, Athena if you will." Athena said as Éomer remounted his horse.

"Yes Princess Athena." Éomer joked. Athena smiled and looked out to where her friend's were. The Riders, accompanied by Athena rode for two days without any sign of trouble though when she left for a time Éomer attacked a band of Orcs. They were passing over a particularly rocky plain when some one called to them.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" The familiar voice of Aragorn called to them. Éomer and the riders turned in unison and Athena dropped to the back almost as if hoping not to be seen. Silver Arrow stood just outside of the circle that the riders had formed. She was not listening to what words were exchanged between Éomer and her friends.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Athena heard Legolas say. The heart leapt into her throat at the sound of his voice. The circle tightened around her friends. Athena knew the time to act was now. She moved Silver Arrow forward into the middle of the circle. The three companions looked stunned as she entered the middle of the circle the riders had formed. The riders moved back away from her some in fear.

"No, Your dead." Gimli said even though she was sitting there plain as day. Legolas just gapped and Aragorn wonder what kind of magic she had used to revive herself.

"Dead? I think not! She's been riding with us for the past two days." Éomer said laughing at the dwarf's incredibility at Athena's reappearance. Athena smiled and dismounted.

"Now boys, I don't hear the Third Marshal of the Riddermark and Ara… er... Strider quarreling, do I?" Athena asked placing a tender hand upon Éomer and Aragorn's shoulders. The men's faces relaxed and they shook their heads 'no'.

"Well good because we have a long journey from here." Athena said to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Now Éomer, I will, sadly, leave your company. Bring forth two horses!" Athena called to a rider holding the rains to a dappled gray horse and a chestnut horse. Aragorn mounted the chestnut and Legolas and Gimli sat upon the bare back of the gray.

"Go ahead with out me, I'll catch up soon." Athena said gesturing for her companions to go on. Éomer order the riders to set up camp.

"Aww it's the middle of the day." A rider complained. Éomer gave him a look that said 'now!' Athena helped Éomer set up his tent before they entered it to talk.

"Éomer? Was there something you needed to speak to me about because you gave me one of your 'we need to talk looks'." Athena said softly staring into the fire in the middle of the tent. She suddenly had one of those flip flop feelings almost like someone was constricting her waist. Éomer sat next to her, close to her. He turned to look at her and she felt as if something were forcing her to look at him as well. Éomer put his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you and your elf friend have something going on because he looked at you like he had been born again?" Éomer said looking into Athena's eyes.

"Why do you ask this now!" Athena exclaimed.

"I want to know! Do you have feelings for that elf?" Éomer asked. Athena realized that Éomer was jealous of Legolas.

"Why! Do you have feelings for me?" Athena asked. Éomer looked away wondering why she could read him so easily. Éomer turned to Athena and kissed her firmly and passionately. Athena briefly wondered why Éomer would do something so out of character but she got caught up in his kiss and lost herself, drowning in his love for her. Then she realized where that would leave Legolas. She pulled back and gasped.

"Éomer, you are my BEST friend! I love you like a brother, please don't." Athena whispered tears falling from her face.

"Athena, you didn't resist! I know you have feelings for me too." Éomer said softly, realizing what he had done to his best friend. He had put her in an uncomfortable situation where she would have to choose between him and her Elvin friend. He turned away ashamed of what he'd done in the heat of the moment for he also loved another and he had taken advantage of Athena's kindness. He felt a fresh raw pain that he knew the elf must have felt when he heard Athena was dead because the other he loved had died.

"Éomer I feel your pain, just don't ask me to love you in a way I do not. Do not pretend I'm Angel; I'm not her I can never be. I love you Éomer but not in the way you wish." Athena said hugging Éomer as though he were a small child. Éomer welcomed her embrace and a few unmanly tears slid down his handsome face. Athena rocked him back and forth as they sat upon the ground.

"Come you must find your friends." Éomer said sitting up straight and wiping his face clean. Athena nodded and stepped out of the tent. She mounted Silver Arrow and cantered off, left to her thoughts.

* * *

AN: I know I'm not Following the plot exactly and i am starting in The Two Towers but that was my favorite of all three movies and all four books... Please Review 


End file.
